


Libertad

by rubinaberrie



Category: Dragon Age - All Media Types, Dragon Age: Origins
Genre: Drabble, Gen
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-29
Updated: 2018-11-29
Packaged: 2019-09-02 07:44:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16782664
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rubinaberrie/pseuds/rubinaberrie
Summary: Natia Brosca se libera de su vida para pasar a otra... no tan libre como se piensa.





	Libertad

Natia Brosca al fin era libre.

Se había liberado de un hombre que odiaba.

De una situación que odiaba.

De una vida que odiaba.

Claramente no había sido sencillo, independientemente de haberse entrometido donde no debía. Si no fuera por ese guarda gris que parecía interesado en sumarla a sus filas... prefería no pensar en ello.

Tampoco fue fácil mirar a Rica y Leske fijamente y decirle que se marchaba. No importaba que la alentaran a marcharse, no quería dejarlos a merced de Jarvia.

Tampoco se imaginaba lo que vendría después.

Sólo importaba esto: Natia Brosca era libre.

_Condenadamente libre._

**Author's Note:**

> Escrito en base a un Inktober allá lejos y hace tiempo. Cualquier crítica constructiva es bienvenida


End file.
